The story of somewhat randomness and fun
by Josethehedgehog2
Summary: Basically the life of the pokemon trainer Jose, who came from New Bark town, Johto, beat all gyms and leagues and now lives in Nimbasa city, Unova
1. Chapter 1 flashback

Chapter 1: the beginning of the randomness

Jose: *walking with his lucario name Casey*

Casey: bored?

Jose: Yep

Casey: wanna go battle pokemon trainers?

Jose: nah

Casey: wanna go battle gyms?

Jose: beat them all

Ty (Jose's typhlosion) : *walks in randomly* *heard them* Ty ty typhlosion (battle leagues?)

Jose: beat them all.

Casey: Ferris wheel?

Jose: hmmmm….nah

Casey: *face turns red with anger* IS THAT ALL YOU SAY?!

Jose: ….Mayyyyybe

Grad (Jose's shaymin (Grad is short for gratitude): …LET'S THROW A PARTY!

Jose: Do you know how long it would take to clean up?

Grad: Take a risk for once in your life dude

Jose: I HAVE!

Grad: Like what?

Jose: Rooftop jumping.

Grad: From what? Your hou-

Jose: buildings in goldenrod

Grad: o_o Really?

Jose: Yep. *has flash back*

**FLASHBACK!**

Jose: ….Are you sure this is safe?

Silver: Yeah

Jose: hmmmm…ok *runs from one side of the building to the other*

Silver: *talks quietly* he's not gonna survive.

Jose: *jumps* HOLLLY CRAAAAAP!

**Jose's POV**

I was scared cause I felt like I was just gonna splat on the ground all I heard when I jumped was Silver saying "HOLY CRAP HE'S THAT GULLIBLE?! DUDE YOU'RE GONNA DIE! " and then I almost fell, luckily I grabbed on to the ledge of the building, all I could say was "Talk about cliff hanger"

Silver then said "DUDE I WAS JOKING! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO IT!"

I said "Well I did it because I'm not as scared as you are! Now you try since you were the one to suggest it!" even though I was still frightened as crap after I jumped.

Silver jumped, then he didn't grab the ledge so I said "NO!" then grabbed him and helped him up.

**Normal POV**

Jose: _Smart._

Silver: shut up *slaps Jose*

Jose: ow! Well at least say thank you!If I didn't grab you then you probably would have died!

Silver: …True…Thanks

Jose: No problem. Now let's go to my house before we do something stupid again.

Silver: agreed.

**End of flashback.**

Grad: Really?

Jose: yep, Silver and I almost died rooftop jumping

Casey: …awesome….

_**End of chapter one**_

**Hi people Jose here! I just want to say thank you for reading my first story, I really appreciate that and if you liked my story leave a review about it down below. If you didn't like it I'm sorry you didn't, I can't please everyone and also leave what you didn't like in a review, but remember. With some stories people just have to say something "Don't like don't read". Sooo…. Yeah That's it.I'll make chapter 2 as soon as I can so it's short cause I can't think of much, I have writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 2, Phonecalls

**chapter 2! phone calls**

Jose: OK so...what now?

Ty: *putting up the decorations*

Casey: *shrugs* I don't know...call people

Grad: and hang up flye-

Ty: ty (done)

**Jose POV**

****"dannnnng" was all I could say...Ty did a really good job with the decorations..well...not decorations... more or less just plain setup"...Wow...As I was saying, put up some flyers just in case some other people want to come to the party" Grad said.I said "but what if someone random came to the party cause they saw the flyer...like..." I thought...most people who know me are good...and nice...some a little me nice than others...for example Whitney "Like...hmmm...I don't know N?" Grad said "N lives with us, you freaking derp" I groaned because I didn't feel like hanging flyers everywhere...then again Casey and Ty could help me..I thought _"Hmph, why not?" _.. "Okay, I'll go, c'mon Casey and have flyers to hang up" "WHY DO I HAVE TO GO!? JUST TAKE TY!". Casey got really angry, while Ty went outside with some flyers. I said "Look!the more people we have the faster we can have a party! Do you want to have a party or not!?" , I acted like I was made to intimidate and trick Casey. "YES I WANT A PARTY!" Casey said.I said "LET'S GO!" and I walked to the door. Then, all of the sudden Ty came in.

**Normal POV**

****Ty: TY TY! (I'm done!)

Jose: Oh really?

Casey: *looks outside* WOAH!...He's done...

Jose: Let me see *looks at the window* Woooah... Grad come see this

Grad: *looks at window* ...He did a good job...*pets Ty* Good job.

Ty: *smiles*

Jose: So what now? ...

Casey&Grad: ...THE PHONE CALLS!

Jose: Oh! right. *grabs phone*

**Grad's POV**

****"So you're coming? Ok, see you there." . After 3 hours of phone calls, Jose finally finished. I said "...soo...go buy some soda and stuff". Jose said "OK, c'mon guys we're going to buy stuff" Jose,Casey, & Ty walked out. Before they left Jose said "OH YEAH! Grad keep an eye on the place for me" , Then they left, ...but I only kept an eye on one thing...the cake"

**OK! That took a long time, sorry I kept you guys waiting.I got hooked up on school, and I'm sick. But I'll try to do the other chapters. Zero, I'll do the next chapter of your story ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3, Cake

**Chapter 3: Cake**

**Grad's POV**

****The cake...it looks delicious...

With all the chocolate on it...marble cake...

Wait...am I drooling? ...Oh I guess I am...

Oh well...I just want that cake

Just one piece...or the whole thing...I want it..

Maybe I'll just take a piece...and no one will know

Maybe Jose won't notice...but what if he does?

What if everyone notices?...

They'll hate me...

No, they won't care..they won't be mad...

*leans closer to the cake* Just...one bite...

**Normal POV**

****Jose: *knocks on door* Grad, we're home.

Grad: ! *gasp* *runs to couch* *sits on couch*

Jose: *opens door* *looks at Grad* ..Everything OK?

Grad: Yeah, hehe, tooootally fine.

**Next Chapter: Party**

**SOOOO, like I said Larrisa, it might be uploaded today...and it is**

**...LOL**


End file.
